1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind velocity sensor which is ideal if it is used in an airflow controlling apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been conventionally proposed various types of fan-driven wind velocity sensors, hot-wire wind velocity sensors, etc. as wind velocity sensors. Such sensors are complicated in construction, relatively expensive, and furthermore disadvantageously require complicated electronic circuits for developing linear output signals for the air speed.